Best Friends
by TacticianZephine
Summary: Movieverse: Friendship moments between Prowl and his best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick little ficlet I whipped up for pre-war Jazz, Prowl, and Em. My brother sent me a Friends/Best Friends thing, and...you know those plot bunnies. I've no idea how old they are, but apparently old enough to drink. So...the equivalent of their late teens?**

**I don't own Jazz, Prowl, Kup, Shockwave, Megatron (who is not mentioned by name), or any canon charrie, but Ember is mine.**

* * *

_**FRIENDS: Help you up when you fall.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will keep on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb aft?"**_

Prowl and Ember smirked as Jazz yelled after them from the floor.

_**FRIENDS: Give you their umbrella in the rain.  
BEST FRIENDS: Trip you as you sprint for cover inside a bulding.**_

Jazz kept laughing as he ran. Prowl and Ember climbed to their feet and ran after him.

_**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.  
BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**_

Prowl glared at the others as he washed the pink paint off. "If anyone--"

"We know," Ember and Jazz said.

_**FRIENDS: Will take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Drink the rest of that! You know we don't waste!"**_

The overenergized mechs laughed as Ember stumbled into a table. "Don't waste that High Grade, femme!" Jazz called, pointing to the half empty cube.

"Need a little help, Em?" Prowl snickered.

_**FRIENDS: Will help me find my way when I'm lost  
BEST FRIENDS: Will be the one messing with my compass, stealing my map and giving me bad directions.**_

"Will you two knock it off?! Jazz, I thought you checked the directions!" Prowl looked up at his silver friend.

"I never said they were right."

Prowl looked back down to discover that his map had disappeared. "Ember! Give me back that map!"

_**FRIENDS: Will go to a concert with me.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will kidnap the band with me.**_

"Chains?" Prowl said.

"Check."

"Concussion blaster?"

"Check."

"All right, boys. We have a band to kidnap," Ember said.

"Thanks for doin' this with me, guys," Jazz smiled.

"What are friends for?" the other two said in unison.

**_FRIENDS: Ask for my number.  
BEST FRIENDS: Ask for __HER__ number._**

"Hey, Jazz, you know her?" Prowl said, pointing to a green femme across the cafe.

"Yeah. I do actually."

"Can you get me her comm. frequency?" Ember whacked him on the back of the head. "Sorry, um, kidding."

_**FRIENDS: Hide me from the cops.  
BEST FRIENDS: Are probably the reason they're after me in the first place.**_

"Primus, Prowl! What did you boys do this time?!" Ember fumed as she closed the door and locked it. "If Shockwave and my sire find out the Troopers were here..."

"It was Jazz's fault, he vandalized Kup's house, and Kup called the Troopers and DEAR PRIMUS JUST HIDE ME!"

_**FRIENDS: Let me make an idiot of myself in public.  
BEST FRIENDS: Are up there with me making an idiot out of themselves too.**_

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Prowl grumbled as the music started.

"We will be up here with you the whole time," Ember assured him.

"Yeah! Come on, Prowl!" Jazz cheered.

"I hate you both."

"We love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**My best friend moved out of the state this morning, and I had to add this chapter for her. So...Shelby, you are one awesome awkward turtle._

* * *

_**

**_FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry.  
BEST FRIENDS: Won't tell everyone else you cried...just tease you about it later when you're not down anymore._**

"So, Jazz, are you 'Macho Mech' again today? Last quartex seemed tough for you," Prowl snarked.

"You better not have said anything."

"Oh, no, never!"

**_FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here, you can have this..."_**

"Uh...yeah...oh, you wanted that back today?" Prowl's faceplates heated visibly.

"You lost it." It wasn't a question, and Ember looked as though she was going to bite him.

"Yeah...here's a notebook."

Ember just sighed.

**_FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.  
BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story..._**

"Hey, Prowl, remember that time that you..."

"Shut up, Jazz!"

"I remember that!" Ember giggled.

**_FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.  
BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."_**

"Hey, Dad," Prowl called as they entered.

Stronghold looked out into the foyer. "Hello Prowl...and Prowl's friends that never seem to hang out at their own homes."

"My parents are at work."

"Mine are at a meeting and I have lost my key."

**__**

FRIENDS: Will help you move.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.

"Geez, what did you two do?!" Jazz snapped at Prowl and Ember.

"Look, it was an accident. Come on, they're just drones, help us hide them!"

**_FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.  
BEST FRIENDS: Help themselves and are the reason why you have no food._**

"Shockwave, we are out of chrome-alloy snacks again," Ember reported to her stepsire.

"I just got more, how are we out already?"

"...Jazz is over."

**__**

FRIENDS: Will offer you a drink.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.

"Hey, Jazz, can I have some of that?" Prowl gestured to the thermos.

Jazz opened the lid...and proceeded to pour the contents of the thermos into Prowl's lap.

"GAH! What the Pit's the matter with you?!"

"You said you wanted some."

"I'd planned to drink that some."

Jazz snickered madly before Ember dumped the Kremzeek energy drink she had with her over his head.

**_FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.  
BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "I do believe that we have fragged up."_**

"...We screwed up, Prowl."

"I know, Jazz."

"...I can't believe I was that stupid."

"Yeah, well, Em should be here with her sire any cycle now. She'll bail us out."

"I most certainly will not bail you out," a female voice snarked from outside the cell that the mechs would be calling home for a deca-cycle.


End file.
